


When Sparknoting the bible doesn't pan out

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [50]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Comedy, Family Shenanigans, Funeral, M/M, Mention of things chuck did, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Pro football player Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's world gets rocked when he receives an unexpected letter in the mail, which brings out a lot of pain of his father and the horrible things he has done. Things Castiel's not sure he ever healed from. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pregnancy: Four Months</p>
<p>  </p>
<p>AN//: Make sure you read the others, there are FORTY NINE of them, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Sparknoting the bible doesn't pan out

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

**Mason’s POV**

  
  


Dean smiled at mason, scooping some food from his own plate to feed him. Mason smiled as he chewed on his messy hands, sometimes he’d rather do art with his food then eat it. Dean normally resorted to feeding him if he decided to do art. 

 

_ Oh! Oh! Another Train! _ Mason giggled chewing on his hands.

 

“Choo choo.” Dean repeated with the appropriate sound effects, bringing the spoon towards Mason’s mouth. Mason giggled happily at his mum mum feeding him, covering his face and laughing loudly. “Open up, little piggy.” Dean laughed at his cuteness.

 

_ It’s just too cute to eat!  _ Mason squealed with giggles but opened his mouth after being egged on by Dean. Mason chewed the mash potatoes with happiness.

 

_ One more one more, mum mum! _

 

Mason slapped his hands into the mash potatoes on his high chair, splashing Dean who broke out in laughter. Dean wiped some mash potatoes off his face, moving to kiss his little potato covered face. 

 

“My little piggy.” Dean laughed.

 

_ That’s right! I’m YOUR little piggy, Mum mum! _

 

Castiel came in from getting the mail, going through it, he brought his eyes up to see Dean and Mason. 

 

“He’s starting to eat a lot more lately.” Castiel commented looking back at the mail. 

 

_ Are you calling me fat, sir? _

 

“That’s because he’s growing.” Dean smiled at Mason, opening his mouth that Mason mimicked he slid the in Mason’s mouth. “We have to go shopping for new clothes for him.” Dean moved the food away he took Mason out of the chair. “Mason, go show your daddy you can stand.” Dean whispered.

 

_ Alright, I got this mum mum. Set up for cute and adorable coming the hell up. _

 

Mason’s hands were cleaned off before the messy toddler was put onto the floor. Mason started to crawl towards Castiel as Castiel read a letter.  __ Mason grabbed hold of Castiel’s jeans, as he pulled himself up. Castiel paused the reading, to look down just as Mason let go of his jeans. Mason smiled up at Castiel who went wide eyed.

 

“Dean he’s standing!” Castiel choked out. 

_ Been for a while dumb dumb. _ Mason chewed on his hand.

 

Dean smiled to himself. Mason had been doing it while Castiel was gone, but he was okay with Castiel believing it was his first time.

 

“I’ll get the camera.” Dean hummed, as Mason started to fall over but Castiel scooped him up pulling him into a hug, which only managed to get mash potato on his own clothes. 

 

“You did such a good job, Mason!” Castiel squished the toddler. “God, I love you so much.” 

 

_ …. _ Mason smiled to himself.  _ You aren’t so bad yourself, dumb dumb. _

 

Dean smiled softly coming in, snapping a photo before making his presence known. Castiel lightly set Mason down who sat down on his butt. He handed the camera to Castiel who instantly kneeled down to watch Mason try again. 

 

“Come on, one more time for no mum mum.” Castiel stated recording, as Mason looked back at the Camera. 

 

_ Well, it’s my time to shine! Hello, hollywood!  _

 

Mason smiled before crawling towards the camera, Castiel held a hand out which Mason used to stand, Castiel smiled happily. Mason clapped his hands getting a bit wobbly, but Castiel moved to help him stay upright. 

 

“Walk to mum mum.” Castiel stated, as Mason turned to Dean who was now reading the letter on top of the pile Castiel was reading. 

 

_ To mum mum? Say no more! _

 

Mason put a foot out, making one step before starting to tumble face first. Mason felt a hand wrap around his waist. Castiel was ecstatic! Mason however, was already starting to cry. 

 

_ Hey, falling is scary! Okay? I never want to be that high again! Walking is for losers anyhow! _

 

“Mum mum mum mum.” Mason held his arms out to Dean, as Castiel walked over to Dean. Which Mason grabbed for Dean the second he could, and Castiel transferred Mason to Dean who was still reading. 

 

_ Safe and sound. _

 

Mason nuzzled into the omega, who turned to look at Cas.

 

“Did you see his first step?” Castiel beamed watching the recording, as Dean eyed Castiel.

 

“...Your grandma passed away.” Dean spoke softly, as Castiel’s smile faded.

 

“...Yeah, I read.” Castiel cleared his throat, Changing the subject. “I got it on Camera-”

 

“Cas.” Dean spoke again. “Your grandma died.”

 

“Yeah. On my dad’s side.” Castiel stated flipping through the photos not wanting to talk about it.

 

“The one you said use to actually care about you.” Dean started. “The one that actually went out of her way to show you love.” 

 

“Yeah.” Castiel nodded, tears in his eyes. 

 

“They want you to go to the funeral.” Dean whispered. 

 

“But...They are my dad’s family…” Castiel whispered back, as Dean moved to him softly. “I want nothing to do with things that remind me of him...He almost killed me...he almost took you-”

 

“They didn’t do that, Cas. She didn’t do that.” Dean cupped his face with one hand kissing his tears. “Don’t let him take away your ability to say goodbye too.” 

 

Castiel hesitantly nodded, before burying his face into Dean’s neck and started to cry,  Dean nuzzled into him holding him as Mason looked over Castiel with concern. 

 

_ Why are you crying, not mum mum? Don’t cry.  _

 

“No! Dada!” Mason slapped him, as Castiel pulled away in surprise to look at Mason. Castiel broke down in snot and tears as he softly took Mason from Dean and squeezed him tightly once again. Mason nuzzled into him. 

 

_ You get one freebie.  _

 

“He called me dada.” Castiel sobbed, as Dean rubbed his back affectionately.

 

“Daddies?” Nina asked coming in. “Why is daddy Cas crying?” 

 

“Because we are all going to church.” Dean spoke as the twins yelped.

 

“BUT WE WERE GOOD!” The twins cried and whined.

 

“Get dressed.” Dean scoffed waving them off. “We have to shop for some clothes. Go.” The twins whined as they ran back towards their rooms. 

 

“Did someone say church?” Claire scoffed as she came and sat at the table. “No, thank you.”

 

“Yes, thank you.” Dean crossed his arms. “You’re part of the family too...and look you are already wearing all black like always. You’re good to go.” Claire glared, debating if she can somehow win this argument, but decided she couldn’t. 

 

“I want a new black dress.” Claire smirked.

 

“Then help the twins get dressed, Wednesday Addams.” Dean waved her off too as Claire smiled walking off to help her siblings.

 

“...Thank you, Dean.” Castiel sniffed, nuzzling into Mason. 

 

“I’ll get some...appropriate clothes.” Dean stated touching Castiel’s shoulder. “...Why don’t you take a bit.” Dean stated, as Castiel looked away. 

 

“I...don’t want to be alone.” Castiel nuzzled into Mason, Dean hesitantly looked at mason.

 

_ Whoa, don’t look at me! _

 

“Why don’t you...keep mason with you? I can eyeball his size.” Dean offered.

 

“What if he bites?” Castiel took off his glasses to wipe his eyes.

 

“...bite him back?” Dean gave a nervous laugh, as the twins came out. 

 

_ Mum mum! Don’t you dare leave me!  _ Mason started to fuss, as Dean moved to him giving him a big kiss. 

 

_ Don’t you butter me up-!  _ Mason whined.

 

“If he starts fussing, just put on Elmo, give him a warm bottle and rub his back. He’ll be out like a light.” Dean stated. “Besides it close to nap time anyways.”

 

_ How...dare you tell him my weakness! I TRUSTED YOU!  _ Mason reached for Dean fussing.

 

“I love you both.” Dean kissed Castiel before ushering the children towards the car. Mason and Castiel heard the garage door close, as they exchanged looks. 

 

_ Oh. I’m going to give so much hell right now-  _ Mason pouted.

 

“...Thanks for staying with me buddy.” Castiel breathed as tears started in his eyes. “I’m...just….daddy cas is really sad right now….and I know you don’t want to be with me...but I really don’t want to be alone.” 

 

_ Ah...shit. The water works. Dude, don’t cry. _

 

“No!” Mason touched Castiel’s nose, as Castiel pressed a kiss to Mason’s forehead. 

 

“Let’s get you a bottle for your nap.” Castiel laughed picking up his glasses. “Daddy Cas could use a nap too.” 

 

_ Ew, we’re bonding….but...I...GUESS…. maybe a bottle and elmo don’t seem that bad right about now…. _ Mason placed his head on Castiel’s shoulder as Castiel went to get a bottle.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  


Dean held Mason in his car seat as they all stood in front of a church, eyeing the big doors and religious figures. Dean looked extremely uncomfortable in a church. Claire sipped on her soda, looking more like she was here to either look cool in front of tombstones or was most likely the reason they were there in the first place. The twins kept tugging at their clothing uncomfortable, Nathaniel mostly kept trying to clean his glasses with his suit which made them more smugged. 

 

Dean kneeled down taking the glasses and cleaning them, as Castiel stood quietly taking in the church. People walking by them, as Dean stood back up. 

 

“Do you want a few more minutes?” Dean asked softly as Castiel looked down. 

 

“...” Castiel sighed.

 

“I think...jesus is judging me.” Claire eyed a jesus statue. “It’s really creepy.”

 

“Daddy, I gotta pee.” Nina whined, as Castiel nodded. 

 

“Alright.” Castiel nodded deciding he couldn’t put it off any longer. Nina tugging at his fingers, Castiel let his daughter lead him inside. He was surprised he wasn’t cast down for entering a church for…He could still hear the sound of Chuck’s head cracking under Castiel’s swing. How could he face chuck’s family? How could he look at the people who made him think about nothing but his father?

 

“Here.” Dean handed Castiel Mason who was still very much asleep, being too early for the small child to want to even begin to be up. “I’ll take Nina to the bathroom. Kids be good.” Dean spoke as Castiel moved to subject but he had already walked away. Castiel didn’t want to be alone, but he had to be an adult about this.

 

“Cool, Wine.” Claire smiled walking over to help herself to the refreshments. “Come on Nathaniel, let's steal all the sweets.” 

 

“Awesome!” Nathaniel cheered.

 

“Clair-” Castiel moved to object but someone stepped in front of him. 

 

“What are  _ you _ doing here?” The woman Castiel barely recognized, made him sigh. 

 

“Nice to see you too, Hannah.” Castiel sighed trying to get around his cousin.

 

“No, you shouldn’t be here.” Hannah snapped. “Especially after what you did to uncle chuck.” 

 

“I was invited if you must know.” Castiel snapped. “Leave me alone Hannah.”

 

“Invited? Please, no one wants you here.” Hannah crossed her arms. “Everyone knows you’re a murderer-”

 

“I. didn’t. murder. anyone.” Castiel growled, his voice startling Mason. Who started to rub his eyes tiredly. 

 

“Whatever you want to believe.” Hannah backed away putting her hands up. “But just so you know, when you  _ didn’t _ kill chuck, gamma was devastated. Killing him killed her. I hope you know that.” Hannah turned walking away, just as Dean started to walk up. Dean looked over Castiel’s broken face, as tears filled Castiel’s eyes.

 

“Babe?” Dean spoke coming up, touching his shoulder, Castiel shied away flinching at Dean’s touch.  

 

“We...should go home.” Castiel sniffed, as he turned away. 

 

“Cas.” Dean called but Castiel had already walked away to collect Claire and Nathaniel. Dean looked at him sadly, before turning towards the podium. 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  


“Claire. Nathaniel. Come on.” Castiel spoke, as Claire stuffed her skirt with food like a basket in a hurry as Castiel tried to usher them away from the food. 

 

“So soon?” Claire mumbled with food in her mouth.

 

“But daddy! I didn’t get to steal something!” Nina cried. 

 

“Well you got till I walk out the door to.” Castiel snapped annoyed, as Mason fused slightly being woken up before he wanted to. 

 

“Um…” A voice screeched on the speaker, as Castiel turned to see Dean standing in front at the podium, everyone looking pretty confused to why he was there. Dean moved his mouth away from the microphone, to help with his voice volume.

 

“Dean?” Castiel spoke, as Dean awkwardly smiled at the people who now paid him attention. 

 

“Hi...you may not know me...in fact...I’d be surprised if any of you did...unless you have been paying attention to gossip magazines.” Dean joked, as everyone stood in silence. “I promise, It’s not a fake pregnancy.” Dean waited in the silence before clearing his throat. “Well...could anyone blame me if it was.” 

 

“I’m...mated to...the most amazing man I have ever met. Absolute dream come true. Everything in my life is more than anything I could ever dream….I have four amazing children, and a fifth one on the way.” Dean rubbed his belly. “I really could not be more blessed.”

 

“...But however, I feel that my blessings did not come for free.” Dean breathed out a shaky breath. “When I was pregnant with my first. My twins. I was...kidnapped. Taken against my will, and my beautiful perfect mate was left for dead...Wonderful way to start a funeral right?” 

 

“...um.” Dean let out an awkward chuckle. “...He...took me….because he had fallen in love with me….and hated I wasn’t...his.” Dean swallowed, after all these years this was the first time he had...talked about it publicly. “...and he wanted to have me...willing or not. Even...threatened to kill my...babies...in order to achieve that goal.”

 

“....There...have been a lot of false...reports and things, we decided to keep from the public in order to...keep our privacy and integrity.” Dean gave a half smile. “We didn’t mention the monster Chuck Novak was. We wanted to spare everyone knowing who he was. But I can tell you.”

 

“Chuck Novak, killed my father. He lead to Rowena’s, his first mates suicide. He attempted to kill my mate and children. He wanted to keep me as his prisoner, using by unborn babies as leverage to...get me to comply to his...wants.” Dean choked on his words, as he looked over the faces. “I killed Chuck Novak. I was the one to hit him till he stopped moving. I was one who made him breathe his last breath. Do I feel guilty? Or sorry?”

 

“Fuck no.” Dean scoffed. “That bastard was going to  _ kill _ my mate, and I ended it. Castiel? He has never hurt a living person in his life! If you want anyone to fucking go for killing chuck, then kick my ass out. Let my fucking mate mourn his fucking grandma. And yes! I said G.R.A.N.D.M.A.” 

 

“What kind of eighteen year old says gamma?” Dean mocked hannah who looked embarrassed. “Look, fucking hate me for anything you like. Hate me because I believe all religion is wack. Hate me because two of my kids ate all your refreshments.”

 

Some people looked over at the refreshment table as Claire slid some food slowly into her mouth.

 

“Hate me because my other is trying to steal a mary painting!” Dean laughed in disbelief as Nina held a picture of mary in her hand. Castiel turned along with other people looking at Nina.

 

“Put that back!” Castiel ushered her away.

 

“You said I can steal it!” Nina whined going to put it back.

 

“....But do not hate Castiel for trying to save my family from a monster.” Dean breathed, as everyone turned back as Dean bowed his head slightly before quickly coming back. “...so are you guys cool with cas staying or-” 

 

“All of you get out!” Someone called as Dean thumbed up.

 

“Yep, saw that coming.” Dean nodded sliding his hands into his pocket moving to leave before coming back. “By the way, fuck you all and goodnight.” Dean saluted. “Enjoy hell!” 

 

Dean came off the podium, as Castiel felt a swell of pride, his mate stuck up for him? Castiel felt tears in his eyes. 

 

“Dean-” Castiel choked out. 

 

“I would love to hear you say you love me, but they just called the cops, we got to go.” Dean laughed, as Castiel yanked him into a quick hug before ushering his children to leave. 

 

“Novak family! Let’s outie 5000.” Castiel called as the kids bolted out of the church. Dean laughed as they ran to the family van, Dean got Mason into the car, as Castiel ushered all the kids inside. Before the parents got into the car, laughing as they drove off. “Dean that was...God I fucking love you.” 

 

“You better.” Dean laughed. “Sorry you couldn’t say goodbye-”

 

“I did...in my own way.” Castiel confessed.

 

“Hey...Dads…?” Claire called nervously as Dean and Castiel lightly glanced over their shoulder. Castiel slammed on the breaks as both turned their attention to Nina who held a new painting in her hand.

 

“Is that Virgin of the Lilies by Bouguereau?” Castiel choked out, as Dean and him exchanged looks.

 

“Can I keep it daddy?! The lady reminds me of a fairy, and the baby reminds me of silly mason.” Nina giggled.

 

“....There’s no chance...that’s real right?” Dean laughed nervously. 

 

“Nah. No way.” Castiel stated nervously as he continued going back towards their house. “Alright kids, who wants ice cream?”

 

“WE DO!” Voices interrupted in the car, even Dean who happily rubbed his belly.

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**The church hours later**

  
  
  
  
  


“MY ORIGINAL VIRGIN OF THE LILIES BY BOUGUEREAU?!” A priest sobbed in front of the empty spot on the wall, a nun patting his back kindly as he sobbed on the floor not knowing the happy six year old who now had it hung happily on her wall. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos for faster chapters!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> XOXO


End file.
